In many instances, coaxial cable is the transmission medium of choice for high-speed electronic applications. Often times, micro coax cable connectors (MCCC) are utilized to form a bridge between coaxial elements, such as wires or cables, and printed wiring boards (PWB). The controlled impedance, low crosstalk and EMI/RFI (electromagnetic interference/radiofrequency interference) shielding offered by coaxial cable are the driving forces for its selection for such applications. Such shielding is of particular importance when used in wireless communication equipment. In such instances, the presence of EMI may cause a diminution in the operation and performance of the equipment.
Both the sophistication and the speed of electronic equipment and devices has increased significantly in recent years due to advances in the capabilities of microprocessor technology in both speed and circuit density. Connectors and interconnections for such equipment, and in particular, for coaxial cable, have seen similar increases in pin count and density requirements. For example, with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,473 there is described an MCCC which, in an embodiment, makes use of sixteen coaxial cables connected to a like number of contacts via a plug. Other, similar devices known in the art typically make use of twenty contacts attached to twenty coaxial cables via a shielded plug.
In the high-speed electronic applications requiring coaxial cable, the interconnection scheme must maintain acceptable levels of signal integrity, particularly with respect to crosstalk, shielding and controlled impedance. Providing this performance requires that the connector introduces minimal effects on the consistency of the impedance and shielding of the cable through the connector and across the separable interface.
In the context of wireless communication equipment, such as wireless phones, use of MCCCs often requires the coupling of elements by coaxial cables which need pass through the flexible hinge of a phone. Unfortunately, coaxial cable, even micro-coaxial cable, is subject to breakage and structural failure when exposed to repeated bending.
Optical fiber, while more resistant to repeated bending, requires conversion from an optical to an electrical signal when utilized to interface with a printed circuit board. In addition, the transmission of an optical signal does not give rise to EMI. Unfortunately, the ability of system elements, such as entertainment devices, to perform OE or EO conversion often requires the addition of specialized hardware to the elements. Typically, such hardware must be incorporated into the devices adding both additional cost and complexity.
The use of a connector for coupling elements, such as circuit boards, via a conductive medium that does not produce excessive EMI is desired.